kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Walker
Gerald Walker (ウォーカー ジェラルド, Wokeru Jerarudo) is Takumi's older half-brother, Patricia's son and a successful businessman. He is established in England and currently lives in the Raven Castle along with other Walker Family members and employees. Gerald also has Cedric Morris as a personal bodyguard. Appearance Even though they don't have the same father, they really do look very similar; the only noticeable difference being their personalities and hair & eyes color. After observing his reaction to the apples he brought for Usui, Misaki Ayuzawa concludes (albeit comically) that Gerald and Usui are similar, yet not similar at the same time. Gerald is a tall beautiful young man with straight dark blue hair and light blue eyes. He has an average weight. Gerald inherited Patricia's weak body and it is assumed he has the same illness as her. Personality Gerald has the same cool aura as his younger half-brother, but tends to change to a dangerous one when talking business and important stuff. He has a playful personality and, according to himself, he tends to overestimate himself when everything goes well for him. Gerald dislikes Japan for its dislike of smokers, though he does like the cheap cigarettes. Though he appears devious and calculating, he is strangely jovial and enjoys teasing Cedric Morris, similar to how Takumi makes fun of his acquaintances. Gerald is seen to be sincere and serious when the moment calls for it. Gerald is also quite calm, rational and collected. He has some morals and is pretty respectful, as seen when he didn't check into Takumi's phone when he had the chance to do it. Gerald usually tends to change from a strangely cheerful attitude to a dangerous one. As claimed by Edward, Gerald really has the ability to manage business.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 Page 13 He is very popular and smiles a lot. However, Gerald appears to also have a softer side. He cares for his family and its reputation. Everyday, when guests visit the castle, he affectionately sends them of. He is adored and relied on by those around him, as claimed by Takumi.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 80 Page 15 According to Edward, he is intelligent and has a sense of responsibility and tends to take everything upon himself, just like his mother.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 80 page 33 He also was downcast and felt guilty after the events regarding Takumi. Background Gerald is the child of Patricia Walker and Edward Walker. According to his father, Gerald is a very capable business man. He runs many stores of wine and lavender field around England. As he is the legitimate son of one of the most important companies, he constantly has bodyguard(s) following him around, sometimes jumping out of nowhere. History At the age of 6, Gerald is seen returning from a trip with his father. Patricia welcomes them and asks Gerald about the trip, bur she suddenly falls.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 20 After Patricia's death, Gerald is seen along with his father, Edward, who encourages him to get over it, telling him that his mom will always be by his side although he can't see her anymore. According to him, after his mother's death, nobody was wishing to tell him the truth. One day, he finds Patricia's diary and reads it.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 29 Plot Before his debut, Gerald sends his most trusted bodyguard to watch over Usui and make sure he does not get too comfortable with Misaki, much to Usui's chagrin and annoyance. Gerald makes his first appearance during café's buffet party, when he, surrounded by bodyguards, accidentally scares Misaki. As he is apologizing for it, she is very surprised because of his resemblance with Usui.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 50 Page 30 When Misaki decides to go to Takumi, Gerald, disguising himself by a wig which makes him look exactly like Takumi, welcomes Misaki. She sees through his trick and asks him, with a serious look, if Takumi is around.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 51 Page 11 Gerald asks her to come in but Misaki refuses, as the owner didn't give his consent. Gerald is surprised, commenting to hiself about Misaki that she is a strong willed woman.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 51 Page 12 Then he smiles, takes off his wig, and introduces himself as Takumi's brother. Misaki recognizes him as the guy whom she spotted at the party.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 51 Page 13 He welcomes her and Misaki notices that Takumi and Gerald radiate the same appearance.When Gerald asks if she has an important message for Takumi, she tells him that she came to give him some apples.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 51 Page 14 Gerald happily looks at her, mentioning that he is very fond of apples. Misaki offers him some, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 51 Page 15 but Gerald ends up cutting his finger while trying to cut the apples. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 51 Page 16 Suddenly, a lot of bodyguards appear and tend to Gerald’s wound Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 51 page 17, advising him to leave for tonight. He decides to do so and decides to leave a bodyguard to stay with Misaki and take care of her. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 51 Page 18 As he is about to leave, Takumi arrives. Gerald welcomes him but Takumi doesn’t looks happy after seeing his brother. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 51 page 19 They start conversing in English, much to Misaki’s confusion. Takumi asks him the reason for him to come to his house, but Gerald refuses to talk now. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 51 Page 20 While leaving, he says “I think a dog running away from discipline, must have its bones crushed to pieces. Don’t go around doing disobedient things now”. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 51 page 21 Outside, Gerald starts to smoke a ciggarete while commenting on Japan. When Cedric tells him to treat his wound as soon as possible, Gerald leaves while saying to Cedric to take care of the rest. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 51 page 24 While Gerald is hospitalized, Cedric makes him a visit, inquiring about his health and injury.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 Page 17 Gerald comments and makes fun of Cedric's appearance at first, and then asks about Takumi.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 page 18 Later, in Takumi's apartment, Takumi and Gerald are seen talking to each other, with Gerald informing him that he will be leaving for UK tonight.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 Page 19 Gerald states that Takumi preferred living here because it was comfortable, however, he has no friends and in addition to that, he lives alone. Takumi says that he does have a friend whom he might find difficult to part with and Gerald recognizes the friend as Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 Pages 20-21 Gerald tells him that he cannot cut ties with the Walker Family and he ought to realize his ‘position’. He also compliments on the fact that Takumi is smiling even while getting angry.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 52 page 22 At last, Gerald says that he must have realized that he Takumi and Misaki cannot be together.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 24 Later, Gerald makes Cedric wear ithe Ninja outfit for fun. Cedric is seen talking with Gerald on the phone, and Gerald states that he must be having fun.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 Page 15 He further says that no matter how much Takumi resists, this is for his own good. When Cedric tells him that he actually dressed as a ninja, Gerald demands for a photo.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 16 And after seeing it, he sends a mail, stating that he is very fortunate to have someone like him Cedric who lets him to tease him that much.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 17 After some time, Cedric is seen talking to Gerald on phone, and is horrified as he hears that Gerald is coughing.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 58 Page 13 Gerald tells him that he burnt too much incense and got chocked by the smell of lavender, and after hearing this, Cedric refuses to follow any orders and decides to come back to England.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 58 page 16 More later, Tora is seen talking to Gerald on phone, who tells him that he really appreciates him for his efforts, asking him to take good care of Takumi, calling Tora “Tiger-kun”.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 65 page 14 After he hangs up, Tora calls both, him and Takumi, despicable.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 65 After some time, Tora and Gerald are seen, again, talking on the phone, planning a grand celebration for Takumi's birthday on April 27th, with the intention of making him get used to the position of “main character”. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 67 page 5 Later, Gerald is informed by Cedric that he (Cedric) received a notification from Takumi that he is heading to England. Gerald is surprised and asks Cedric what kind of joke is this.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 Page 2 When Takumi comes to the Raven Castle, Gerald arrives and greets Takumi, and tells him that they should celebrate their reunion with some wine. He also asks him if he liked England so far.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 Page 10 Gerald tells him that he contacted his parents for queries, and was relieved to know that they happily sent him Takumi to England.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 11 He asks Takumi if he came as a guest or as a member of the Walker Family.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 12 Gerald and Cedric are then seen talking to Edward Walker, who happily praises Gerald for his work.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 13 The maids talk among themselves that Gerald would be a suitable head of the family.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 14 Gerald starts coughing, and tells Cedric that he choked himself again.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 15 He then tells Cedric that he needs his father’s help to keep the duke in his room.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 16 At Maid Latte, Hinata asks Misaki if Takumi really left for England.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 17 Soon, Maria arrives and shows a video message to Misaki, which has been sent from Gerald.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 Page 19 He describes the Castle and uses some voice effects for Takumi.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 20-21-22 Gerald also leaves a message to Misaki in which he tells her that she doesn't have to worry, but to work hard for her entrance exams.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 23 Back in England, Gerald describes to Takumi that he needs to promote himself in order to get rid of the image of “a illegitimate child”. Takumi asks if he is serious about bringing him back to the family, because Gerald is the only one who wishes for it. Even though Gerald agrees, Takumi bluntly refuses, and asks Gerald to let him meet his grandfather.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 25 Gerald starts coughing and refuses, saying that the grandfather is ill and that he won't let him receive any shock. Gerald says to Takumi that he will allow him to meet him once the preparations are over.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 27 Then, Gerald is seen speaking to himself and telling that he and Takumi are similar since they tend to overstimate ourselves when everything goes well for us. He also says that Takumi won’t be able to go back.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 73 page 31 Relationships Takumi Usui Gerald is Takumi's older English half-brother. He and Takumi look almost identical, except that Gerald's hair is straight and dark blue and also his eyes are light blue. Gerald is an active part of the Walker family's plan to control Takumi, and helps in the tracking of Takumi and the plan for his transference to Miyabigaoka. His Japanese is fluent, although he and Takumi usually converse in English. Takumi and Gerald's relationship does not seem to be very good, which might possibly be because of Gerald's interference with Takumi's life and relationship with Misaki. Gerald is disapproving of the relationship between Misaki and Takumi and is out to separate them. Gerald despises Takumi, most probably because he is an illegitimate child. Also, Gerald blames Takumi for his mother's death. Cedric Morris Cedric is Gerald's most trusted bodyguard and apparently, they've been knowing each other from childhood. Gerald calls Cedric "Ceddy" and enjoys teasing him similar to how Takumi makes fun of his acquaintances. He also sends Cedric to watch over Usui and make sure he does not get too comfortable with Misaki. They seem to get along very well. Cedric goes to Gerald everywhere and they are always seen together. Cedric cares for Gerald beyond his duty, as he worries for his health. Edward Walker Edward loves Gerald very much. When Patricia was still alive, they went together in a trip. After her death, he was the one that encouraged him, telling him that, no matter what, his mother will always be by his side. Now that Gerald has been growing up, Edward considers himself an useless father. However, Edward is very aware of Gerald's abilities of business and it's very proud of him, like when he told him he's amazing. Still, Gerald considers that his abilities are because he has important people around him. They are in a very good relationship. When Gerald was downcast because of the events occuring with Takumi, Edward was the one that cheered him. Patricia Walker Patricia loved Gerald from the bottom of her heart. As claimed by him, she was very gentle towards him and he truly loved her back then. Patricia also told Gerald that he has to protect the Raven Castle as a promise with her, thing that he does till today even if it kills him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 30 Patricia was very loving, caring and kind with Gerald, pampering him a lot. She referred to him as "Gerry" and, while writing her last words, Patricia called him her "charming angel".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 page 27 After her death, Gerald was crying a lot. As no one was willing to tell him the truth, he found at some point Patricia's diary and learned the truth about his mother. He considered himself betrayed as he "never ever dreamt that it would happen"Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 75 Page 29 and started to hate Takumi, blaming him for his mother's death. Quotes *''"I think a dog running away from discipline must have its bones crushed to pieces." Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 51 page 21 *"If you reset you misfortune, it'll be easier to resent mother and me instead. Don't hold back and come at me!"'' Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 75 page 31 *''"I hate your existence."'' Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 75 page 30 * "Mom told me to protect this castle even if it kills me." Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Chapter 75 page 30 * "If I can get my hands on her..then you won't have any reasons to return, Takumi." Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 78 page 16 * "Really, I never grow tired of you, Ceddy." Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 28 * "You're great, Ceddy! I am very fortunate because I have someone like you by my side who lets me tease him". Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 54 page 17 Trivia *His talents appear to be the polar opposite of Takumi's, which includes being unskilled at cooking. *On the cover of volume 13 Gerald is shown with black hair and gray eyes. However, this thing was later corrected as on the cover of Chapter 78 he is shown with dark blue hair and blue eyes. *According to his manga profile Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Volume 13: **His full name is Gerald Chester Cof Walker. **He enjoys apples and smoking. **His special skill is chess. *His first name, Gerald, means "spear rule". *His Japanese is fluent, although he and Takumi usually converse in English. *Gerald is 6 years older than Takumi. References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Walker family